Princess Jupiter/Relationships
This page is comprised of Princess Jupiter's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Relatives *King Gold (father) *Queen Juno † (mother) *Prince Silver (paternal uncle) *Princess Vesta and Princess Neptune (older sisters) *Princess Terra (younger sister) *Prince Artemis (paternal first cousin) *Prince Mercury (son) *Princess Sunset Shimmer/Apolla, Princess Cherry Blossom and Princess Tiger Lily (nieces) *Prince Hydro Lance (nephew) Gold and Juno Jupiter had a very close relationships with both her parents and likely inherited her love for nature from her mother. Jupiter was saddened by the passing of her mother, but followed her father's example in remembering how she was in life: happy and full of love for her family. Mercury Mercury is Jupiter's son. Jupiter is very loving and caring for her son and does her best to make him feel better when he is upset, particularly over not knowing his father and feeling out of place in his family of royalty. She tries her best to encourage Mercury to find the answers he is looking for, but at the same time fears that Mercury will abandon her, causing her to sometimes keep too tight a grip on her son at times. Silver Silver is Jupiter's paternal uncle, the brother of her father. Following his reformation, Jupiter seemed to trust her uncle after he apologized for the misunderstanding (being unaware they were his nieces at the time) and does not seem to hold his actions against him. Vesta, Neptune, and Terra Vesta, Neptune and Terra are Jupiter's sisters. Due to their father's falling out with Silver, their father raised them to be as close with each other as they could. He placed emphasis on how family should always stick together and never let anything drive them apart. As a result, Jupiter has a close bond with all her sisters. While under the influence of Rage Gems, Jupiter got into many arguments with her sisters. However, upon realizing the truth, she quickly apologized and complimented Vesta and Neptune for their strength and admirable qualities. Love interest Unknown pony At some point, Jupiter engaged in a brief romantic liaison with an unknown pony, which resulted in the birth of her son, Mercury. To this day, she does not know the true identity of her son's father, something she feels guilty and embarrassed over. Gypsy Gypsy is Jupiter's frequent on-off again lover. When the two first met, they bonded over their shared sense of freedom and adventure. However, as they spent more time apart, their differences became more obvious and what originally brought them together ended up driving them apart. Eventually though, Gypsy found herself back in Wu Xing and the two resumed their relationship, only to have it end the same way, resulting in a chaotic cycle that Jupiter could not seem to break out of. Every time Gypsy returned, the two would have fun together and enjoy each other's company, but Gypsy's insistence that Jupiter leave Wu Xing to travel with her would result in the two falling out, with Gypsy accusing Jupiter of not being the free spirit she claims and Jupiter accusing Gypsy of knowing nothing about responsibility. Though every time they come together, their moments are filled with joy, but only in the beginning, as the vicious cycle of their romance repeats itself, resulting in heartbreak for the two as Gypsy leaves Wu Xing. Despite her sisters pointing out the disastrous cycle that always leaves Jupiter in tears, she can't seem to help herself when Gypsy is around. Since having her son, Mercury, Gypsy's visits became less frequent since Gypsy believed Jupiter would not want to see her or have time for her now that she was a mother. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z